Magnetic Knives
by BlazedxOblivion
Summary: The gang has been called back for some kind of meeting....what do they want now? O.CxCloud
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII...but I do own Riley.

Intro

_"Sitting in this room playing Russian Roulette, finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet, out from the window see the back drop silhouette, this blood on my hands is something I cannot forget...Sitting in this room..."_

"Ugh. Damn phone, going off and being all...stupid...whatever."

A hand shoots out from under a pile of blankets and pats the bedside table, searching for the troublesome object. Fingers curling around the crimson red Motorola, the owner shifts uncomfortably under the covers before flipping the phone open and putting the small object to their ear.

"Hello?" a tired voice sighs out. Quiet murmuring can be heard from the earpiece as the once sleeping person listens intently to the voice.

"Again?" the figure questions while struggling to release their self from the warm prison. A young woman appears from under the blankets and slowly stretches her arms up over her head, her messy black hair sticking up randomly.

"Alright, I'll just go around it or something. Thanks Cloud...I'll see you soon right?" she questioned, slowly making her way out of bed. The response she receives makes her smile to herself as she bids goodbye to her friend.

------break------

_' What a shit day.' _

Rain pelted down in sheets and the wind howled. The motorbike kicked up a dirty slush as the girl drove threw the vast desert area.

_' Since when does it rain in the effing desert!' _The mixture of mud and sand coated her from the waist down as the tires moved over the sloshed surface.

Up ahead was a small bridge that had been her usual passage over the gaping crevasse, but as Cloud told her, it had been destroyed.

"I am not going around this thing..." she stated, a smirk appearing on her face, " guess I'll just go over it!" she began backing the bike up until she felt the distance would suffice and then without a second though, began revving the engine, shooting forward as she let loose on the brake. Rain stung her face as she brought her head down to ease the stinging. Nearing the edge, she pulled up on the handle bars and brought the bike into a wheelie.

_' God I hope I live to regret this.'_

Hitting the cliff she jumped the bike to increase her forward momentum. Time stilled around her as she flew for the briefest of seconds, the other side of the crevasse approaching at a slowed pace. Pushing her body forward she awaited for the weightless feeling to end. Time returned to normal as the cliff edge met her front tire and the bike skidded across the slicked surface. Digging her combat boots into the slippery ground she turned the bike sideways and hit the breaks. Slowing to a stop, she pulled the bike up and caught her breath.

" Well, I'm never doing that again." then applying pressure to the accelerator, she shot off again towards Edge.

_' I hope this is important, I haven't gotten any sleep this week...'_ the girl though, pouting.

------end intro------


	2. Chapter 1 Seventh Heaven

Thanks a lot to people who messaged me and the person that reviewed the intro. I lurve you! So yea, on with chapter 1….. sorry it's so short….again.

Disclaimer: Yea….I don't own FFVII…or the characters. But I own my O.C.

.//Chapter 1//.

Pulling up outside a small bar the girl slides off her motorbike and cuts the engine, putting the kick stand down. The sign above the doubled doors read 'Seventh Heaven.'

_'Well, best get it over with...'_

Upon reading the sign to double check that she had indeed reached her destination, the girl sighed and flicked her wet bangs out of her face. She had given up keeping her hood up while driving at the high speeds of her motorbike, it didn't really work. Readjusting the twin arm blades strapped to her back, she reached forward to push open the doors.

Girls P.O.V

Cobalt mako eyes scanned the bar for a familiar face. Almost immediately, you spotted a certain blond haired man sitting at one of the stools, red tinting his cheeks and a cigarette between his lips.

_'Hmm, it's what...6p.m? And he's already plastered...sigh'_

Approaching said man, you take the cigarette now dangling from his lips and put it to you own, taking a long drag.

"I thought I told you these things are bad for you?" you say.

The moment he realizes his cigarette is missing he turns towards you, ready to beat your ass...that is until he realizes who exactly has stolen his precious cigarette. Face quickly changing from anger, to surprise, he scowls at you.

"Whadda hell you do that 'fur!?!" he slurs, glaring.

"Well, I ran out yesterday and I didn't really have time to pick some up...so yea." You say smiling cockily at him.

"Ya bastard, you haven' changed a bit!" he yells, still glaring at you. "You're lucky I like ya, or I wouldn't let you get away with so much..." he sighs out.

"Yea, yea Cid, You just keep telling your self that, I mean, how could anyone resist this face?" You say, frowning at him and working up water in your eyes. Essentially, you were pouting at him.

He rolls his eyes and turns back to his drink, waving you away.

"Oi, go bother someone else why doncha?"

Chuckling under your breath you being walking towards the stairs, flicking the cigarette into a nearby ashtray as you walk.

"I'm gunna go look for Tifa mmk?" you say, making your way across the room. He either doesn't hear you or just doesn't care as he sits their and remains chatting with other drunks in his area.


End file.
